Things You Probably Shouldn't Do While You Are At The Base
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: So Prowl has made Skyler, Crissy, Isabelle, Jessica, Megan, and Kendrix write up Rules of things that they do that they shouldn't be doing, and the bots/humans can write underneath whatever they please. So why not read and find out what mischief the six girls get up to on the Auto-Bot base
1. Rules One to Fifteen

**Hey everyone I decided to take down my fic's and re-write, and fix them up a little and also change my one of my Oc's name.**

Skyler We do not own transformers  
Crissy: Sadly  
Issy: If we did that would be AWESOME  
Megan: BUT we don't so yeah  
Jessica: but have fun reading these  
Kendrix: JUST DON'T GET ANY IDEAS

Rule One:Do not make Prowl glitch,

 **Skyler: Yeah you lot  
Crissy: Last time I check Skyler it was you who does it most of the time  
Issy, Megan, Jessica, Kendrix: I agree **

Rule Two: If you like living I would suggest that you do not disturb Skyler while she is reading

 **Sides: Sunny and I learnt that the hard way.  
Crissy: As has Sam, Leo, Miles, Optimus (now that was funny as hell) Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Will, Epps, Galloway, myself, Issy, Megan, Jessica and Kendrix.  
Issy: You know Crissy it would have been a hell of a lot easier if you just said everyone on the base  
Crissy: Probably but since when have I don't things the easy way?  
Megan: Touché**

Rule Three: If the girls (Mikaela, Crissy, Skyler, Megan, Isabelle, Jessica, Kendrix, Sarah and Annabelle) are watching Frozen do not and I repeat do not turn it off, tell them to stop singing along and or turn it off while they are watching it.

 **Ironhide: Because things will not end well if you do  
Leo: I never in my life have been chased by so many females… I don't even think I want that to happen again  
Miles: I second that  
Skyler: Well that serves you all right, you deserved it **

Rule Four: Do not question the bot's the girls choose

 **Skyler- Barricade  
Crissy- Optimus  
Megan- Ironhide  
Jessica- Jazz  
Isabelle- Prowl  
Kendrix- Ratchet **

Rule Five: Do not bring up the incident when the little girl thought Ironhide was the tooth fairy… he doesn't like It

 **Megan: Yet you still do it why?  
Skyler: Well because it makes good black-mail, although you do end up with a canon to your face  
Crissy: Yet you are surprised every time it happens **

Rule Six: Do not bring up the fact that Barricade has a spark mate and do not ask him if he is only dating a femme bot to feel young again

 **Kendrix: Let's just say I have known Skyler for a long time and I have never seen her that pissed off… ever  
Megan: I will admitted it was quiet terrifying  
Sam: I am just glad that Miles and Leo know how to run  
Will: not very fast mind you but at least they tried  
Skyler: Again it serves them right no one disses my bot and gets away with it**

Rule Seven: Do not call Prowl any colourful Cybertornian names/language… even if he has pissed you off to the max

 **Jessica: Just as Skyler what happens  
Skyler: You get put into the Brig  
Will: Yet she still does it  
Crissy: Yeah… that is our Skyler **

Rule Eight: When you have an appointment with Ratchet do not use the quotes 'What's up doc' or over dramatically ask if you are going to live

 **Kendrix: Unless you are me  
Ratchet: No you are not allowed to do it either  
Kendrix: What… Why Skyler does it  
Ratchet and she gets into trouble for doing it**

Rule Nine: Do not throw wrenches at Ratchet

 **Skyler: Even if he is being an aft  
Kendrix: I am surprised you are still walking  
Skyler: He shouldn't off pissed me off **

Rule Ten: Clothes are very much MANATORY!

 **Megan: Leo, and most other males at the base  
Crissy: Yes, we do not want to see your junk  
Skyler: Exactly, if we wanted to see a males junk we would go to our mates  
Issy: Skyler! *Laughs***

Rule Eleven: Do not be a smartarse to Ironhide

 **Megan: I think that is self-explanatory  
Jessica: Maybe but that doesn't stop Skyler now does it  
Skyler: I can't help it, he always acts like such an aft,  
Megan: How does not only facing his cannons, but me not put you off?  
Skyler: You're so tiny so you aren't scary  
Megan: You're smaller then me**

Rule Twelve: Don't ever try and tell Prowl how to do his job

 **Will: Do I want to know why that rule is here for?  
Isabelle: Ask Skyler  
Will: Skyler?  
Skyler: I would rather not go there….  
Isabelle: You are not going to do that again anytime soon are you?  
Skyler: Yeah…no!**

Rule Thirteen: Do not run around and act like a dinosaur

 **Prime: They do not like is Skyler… how many times do I have to tell you that?  
Skyler: How was I meant to know they would finding it insulting **

Rule Fourteen: Do not wolf whistle at Barricade's, Optimus's, Prowl's Jazz's, Ironhide's and Ratchet's Holo-form

 **Epps: You know, I kind of actually feel sorry for the female soldiers who did  
Skyler: No one fucking whistles at my bot and lives to see the next day  
Megan, Issy, Crissy, Jessica, Kendrix: I agree with Skyler**

Rule Fifteen: Do not wolf whistle at; Skyler, Megan, Issy, Crissy, Jessica, and Kendrix

 **Ironhide: That means everyone on the base who isn't one of their mates,  
Ratchet: You know the rules, even more so if you are bots' you already know what happens to you if you do wolf-whistle either a wrench will get thrown at you and or you will be put in the Brig,  
Prime: Ratchet is correct  
Skyler, Megan, Issy, Crissy, Jessica, and Kendrix**: **Jealous and protective much**


	2. Rules Sixteen to Twenty Five

Crissy: Here are another set of rules  
Megan: Again we do not own Transformers  
Kendrix: All we own are our names and most of the rules

Rule Sixteen: Do not argue with Skyler you won't win

 **Skyler: Unless you are Optimus… and sometimes Ratchet, and yes even Barricade sometimes wins against me  
Kendrix: Don't forget about Prowl and Ironhide  
Megan: But just think against everyone else you do win **

Rule Seventeen: Do not get in the middle of an argument if it involves Skyler, Optimus and Prowl

 **Skyler: I really am sorry Barricade  
Barricade: It is fine just don't let it happen again  
Skyler: you know I can't promise that, but if it does it is probably safer for you to maybe stay out of it?  
Barricade: Yeah that isn't going to happen I love you and I don't even want to see you hurt or upset  
Ironhide: Oh wow… would you look at that Barricade has a soft side.  
Skyler: *Chases after Ironhide and shoots him a few times with her cannons*  
Megan: Skyler! Was that necessary  
Barricade: Thank-you Skyler, but you got yourself in trouble amica mea  
Skyler: Yes well we do stupid things for the ones we love  
Shockwave: Okay you can stop with all the lovey dovey stuff now  
Skyler: Oh don't be such a cranky bum Shockwave… I am sure you will find someone, one day you will find someone too **

Rule Eighteen: Don't call Ratchet 'Ratchy' unless you are Kendrix or he has given you permission too

 **Ratchet: Yes Ironhide that includes you  
Sam: *hehe* Ratchy  
Will: Sam… I wouldn't if I where you  
Sam: To late! *Runs away screaming like a girl***

Rule Nineteen: Don't remind Sam of the time he told Bee about the birds and bees

 **Skyler: Holy frag! That was literally the funniest thing I have ever encountered! *Laughs really hard*  
Crissy: I one hundred precent agree  
Megan: It is defiantly good black mail **

Rule Twenty: Do not laugh your aft/arse off when Optimus, Ratchet and or Prowl say the word condoling with a serious expression

 **Skyler: Primus I didn't think I would ever stop laughing, I honest to Primus couldn't breathe; not to mention the look on Ironhide's and Megan's face was priceless.  
Ratchet: We were in the middle of a meeting the timing was very inappropriate  
Kendrix: And of course Skyler got put in the brig for laughing and Ironhide and Megan ended up there because they shot at her**

Rule Twenty One: Do not say that Skyler will not shoot you… because she will even if it is just to prove you wrong

 **Sam: Who did you shot at and why did you shoot at them?  
Skyler: Well! This stupid solider was trying to tell me that the gun that I was using; it was the gun Ironhide made for me mind you, that I didn't know what I was doing and I that I apparently don't know how to shoot a gun. I sure showed him…Let's just say I have very good aim and I missed his head by a few inches… on purpose mind you. His face was absolutely priceless, although when he realised what I actually did he went and told on me like the child he is. I got the gun taken off me for two weeks and got put in the brig. Let's just say Prowl, Prime and Ratchet aren't very happy with me at the moment they of course gave me a lecture about not shooting humans. Ironhide and Barricade on the other hand were greatly amused. **

Rule Twenty Two: Do not poke; Ratchet, Prowl and or Prime…. they do not like it

 **Skyler: Leo and Miles!**

Rule Twenty Three: Sneaking out is a big no, no everyone knows that Ten pm is the curfew so do not go out after then

 **Skyler: Yeah Barricade… you are such a rule breaker  
Crissy: If I remember correctly… you were with him Skyler?  
Megan: Am I the only one who was surprised that Barricade broke the rules… he is a cop  
Will: How where the alarms not triggered?  
Skyler: Barricade might have turned them off before we left…But someone of course told on us… stupid Sunny ruining everyone's fun  
Prowl: And what if we were attacked? How would we have known?  
Jazz: I mean I can believe it but I still can't believe Barricade broke the rules  
Prime: Barricade when we took you in I didn't think you would break any of the rules  
Barricade: Look I will not apologise because I wouldn't mean it but Skyler and I just had to get away from the base  
Skyler: And when we got busted you tried lying to them about it. But they knew you were lying of course, I do have to admit seeing Barricade in the brig was kinda funny. But for the next week or so he was grumpy… very grumpy**

Rule Twenty Four: Do not leave the med-bay if Ratchet hasn't given you the all clear, you will have a very pissed of medic on your hands.

 **Ratchet: Yes this also includes you Skyler  
Skyler: But I was fine  
Ratchet: You passed out and nearly spilt your head open… how on earth is that fine?  
Skyler: Well that wasn't my fault I fully blame the twins, Sides came skidding up the hallway and screeched to a stop in front of me because he nearly hit me so I took a couple of steps backwards in shock and apparently Sunny just had his paint done and didn't want it damaged jumped back making the ground shake slightly making me lose my balance **

Rule Twenty Five: Do not tell Barricade he snores

 **Skyler: SUNNY! SIDES! He wouldn't come to recharge until he put up cameras to make sure he doesn't and we couldn't do anything because of the cameras and he doesn't snore so it was a waste of time but bloody hell did they have what was coming, not only did they have Ratchet and his wrenches but they had me and my cannons and non-water proof paint. They couldn't get it off from two months taught them a lesson.**


	3. Rules Twenty Six to Forty

Kendrix: We do not own Transformers…. that is all

Rule Twenty Six: Do not try to hide and or steal Skyler's food… even if it is a prank.

 **Megan: She loves her food very much  
Skyler: Yeah! Ratchet, Bee, Leo and Miles!**

Rule Twenty Seven: Starscream _is not_ Megatron's bitch

 **Sam: Who and what the hell gave anyone that idea?  
Issy: It might have something to do with the way Megatron beats him…  
Sam: Do I dare ask who was stupid enough to ask Megatron himself?  
Kendrix: Why none other than our Skyler  
Sam: Of course….  
Skyler: Let's just say I ended up as someone target practice for a while, and then that someone ended up being another bots target practice  
Barricade: Megatron should know by now that he should never shoot another bots' femme **

Rule Twenty eight: Yes Skyler has tattoo, and do not even think about judging her over them

 **Skyler: I haven't told Barricade yet thanks you lot  
Barricade: You have what now!?  
Ironhide: It clearly says she has tattoos  
Barricade: When did this happen?  
Megan: She did it the other week, I am surprised she managed to keep them hidden for so long, if I remember correctly she got them all done in the one day  
Barricade: You my femme are in so much trouble  
Skyler: Cade last time I checked it was my body, and I can do whatever I want to it  
Barricade: I don't care, you shouldn't of gone and done that  
Skyler: And why not? I didn't realise I had to ask for you permission to tattoo my body  
Barricade: Met me in our quarters I am not discussing this where everyone can see it  
Skyler: I am not coming Cade  
Barricade: Skyler… I am warning you now  
Sunny: Sides come quick… Skyler is in trouble…again  
Sides: No way… what did she do this time?  
Sunny: Got something called tattoos apparently… Barricade isn't happy**

Rule Twenty Nine: Do not be stupid enough to get in the middle of an argument between Skyler and Barricade…

 **Jessica: Let's face the facts… It will not end well for you  
Prowl: Yes Sunstreaker and Sideswipe**

Rule Thirty: If Ratchet is in one of his moods and throwing things around the med-bay…. avoid the area until he has calm down or enter at your own risk

 **Jolt: I am just going to say this… Prime and Prowl both got a fright of their life and that is very rare in itself… not to mention the dints they ended up with  
Prime: And for that Ratchet got sent to the brig  
Sides: Oh shit no way! Sunny guess where the old Hatchet is right now!  
Sunny: Where?  
Sides: The brig  
Sunny: No fragging way!**

Rule Thirty One: Do not make fun of Ratchet when he is in trouble, not only will you get put in the brig but you will end up getting hurt… by Ratchet himself

 **Skyler: Let's just say that Jolt ended up fixing the twins… that was once they got out of the brig. And Ratchet and the twins are not allowed any were near each other for the next two weeks**

Rule Thirty Two: Do not interrupt Skyler while she is trying to watch Once Upon a Time

 **Crissy: Just ask Leo what happened  
Issy: Oh and Miles  
Megan: We can't forget Sam  
Kendrix: or Will  
Jessica: Epps  
Crissy: Sunny  
Issy: Sides  
Megan: Optimus  
Kendrix: Ironhide  
Jessica: That random solider  
Crissy: Mudflap  
Issy: Skids  
Megan: Jazz  
Skyler: Okay I think everyone gets it you can all stop now  
Kendrix: Oh what about Glenn we can't forget about him  
Crissy: Oh and Jolt!  
Issy: Blur  
Skyler: Okay! They/We get it!  
Megan: Oh! and Prowl  
Skyler: Are you all done now?  
Megan, Kendrix, Crissy, Issy, Jessica: Yep  
Kendrix: Actually we also forgot Ratchet  
Skyler: Okay seriously!  
Crissy: Calm down we are down now *rolls eyes*  
Issy: At least Barricade was smart enough not to do it  
Megan: You have that right. **

Rule Thirty Three: Also do not irrupt Skyler while she is watching; Orange is the new Black, House MD, Rizzoli and Isles, Orphan Black, or well basically any TV show she is watching

 **Kendrix: Just ask the people above**

Rule Thirty Four: If Skyler is asleep do not wake her… only do it at your own risk

 **Jessica: You think Barricade would be smarter then that by now  
Crissy: And Leo and Miles  
Skyler: We are not doing this again**

Rule Thirty Five: Yes Skyler got her tongue, belly and nose pierced and again no you cannot judge her

 **Kendrix: Wait until Barricade finds out  
Barricade: You did what!  
Megan: Here we go again…  
Skyler: Again Barricade it is my body so my rules**

Rule Thirty Six: Never ask Ratchet if he is Hormonal… you will get a lecture

 **Sam: Should I even bother asking who did this?  
The girls: A very pissed off Skyler**

Rule Thirty Seven: If the bots are doing something do not ask if they want a cookie they will throw it on the ground and step on it

 **Jessica: Skyler did it… and she started crying which then confused Prowl and Prime  
Kendrix: I never have ever heard someone use so many curse words in English and Cybertornian  
Skyler: And then I got into trouble from Prowl, and Prime and of course Megan,  
Megan: Did you see what you did to Ironhide?  
Skyler: He killed Chip**

Rule Thirty Eight: Do not speak Parseltongue around the bots English is already hard enough for them to understand sometimes, we don't need to make it harder for them

 **Skyler: I can't help it, it is not my fault I know how to speak it… I am a Slytherin after all  
Isabelle: Hufflepuff  
Crissy: Ravenclaw  
Megan: Gryffindor  
Kendrix: Gryffindor  
Jessica: Hufflepuff  
Sam: Ravenclaw  
Mikaela: Okay let's not do this again  
Skyler: Still can't believe I am the only Slytherin *pouts***

Rule Thirty Nine: Do not call Prowl any colourful Cybertornian words

 **Skyler: Again you will get into heaps of trouble and end up in the brig  
Jessica: When will you ever learn?  
Kendrix: I doubt she ever will  
Skyler: Nope… it is too much fun **

Rule Forty: Do not make fun of Barricade and Skyler if you ever see them being cute and romantic

 **Skyler: He stopped doing it in public for two weeks, it was hard enough trying to convince him to start doing it again**


	4. Rules Forty One to Fifty Five

Megan: We are back again  
Jessica: and we have brought some new rules  
Kendrix: Like always we have to tell you we do not own Transformers

Rule Forty One: Yes Skyler is five foot one in her human form… do not make fun of her

 **Skyler: Leo and Miles!  
Megan: Ironhide!  
Ironhide, Leo and Miles: We can't help it have you seen how cute and small you are  
Skyler: I am not cute! Fear me for I am the devil!  
Barricade: I am sorry to say amica mea you are pretty cute  
Skyler: Awe thanks Cade**

Rule Forty Two: If the girls and most of the soldiers are having a Harry Potter marathon for Alan Rickman and cry over Snape's death do not laugh… it will not end very well

 **Skyler: Miles, Leo and Ironhide… once again  
IronHide: I just find it amusing that you squishes cry about anything and everything **

Rule Forty Three: Just because Skyler has blonde hair does not mean she is 'A dumb blonde'

 **Skyler: Do I need to bother saying who said this?**

Rule Forty Four: If and when you play hide-and-seek; do not hide in Optimus extended trailer. You will be in trouble obviously but if there is a Decepticon attack and you are hiding in there you will end up in even more trouble. Optimus doesn't need to worry about trying to keep you safe while he is trying to fight them

 **Barricade: You could have gotten killed!  
Skyler: Well I didn't did I, and I wouldn't off been out there if the girls found me  
Crissy: And how are we meant to know out of all the hiding spots on the base you would choose Optimus extended trailer  
Skyler: *Shrugs***

Rule Forty Five: Don't ask Optimus 'What's Haulin' when he has his extended trailer… you will end up in the brig

 **Megan: *Sigh* Why on earth did you even do that Skyler? You knew you would of got into trouble  
Skyler: *Shrugs* I just wanted to see his reaction and if I am going to be honest… it was priceless; and then of course he got mad and said I was being rude and disrespectful  
Prime, Crissy: That is because you were  
Skyler: Yeah whatever… *Grumbles* I am sorry okay *Grumbles* Party poopers**

Rule Forty Six: Do not make Annabelle cry

 **Skyler: Not only will you have an angry Will and Sarah after you but you will have an angry IronHide, Crissy, and Skyler after you.  
Will: Those twins are lucky they aren't dead! (Skids and Mudflap) **

Rule Forty Seven: Do not give Skyler, Crissy, Megan, Kendrix, Jessica and Isabelle alcohol or high grade energon…

 **Sam: Enough said**

Rule Forty Eight: Rule 48: Skyler is afraid of water, because of her past, don't ever throw her in the water!

 **Skyler: SKIDS! MUDFLAP  
Crissy: SHE CANT SWIM GUYS!  
Skyler: I'm just glad Epps was close by thanks again Epps  
Epps: Nothing to it  
Issy: Skids and Mudflap are now in the brig after having a furious Ratchet on their aft's  
Skyler: Ratchet want's to teach me how to swim… not gonna happen sorry Ratch  
Ratchet: What happens if it happens again  
Prime: They better not do it again, otherwise their punishment will be worse **

Rule Forty Nine: We are aware that Skyler has nightmares please don't bring them up she hates talking about it

 **Kendrix: Yeah Ratchet, Ironhide, Sam, Leo, Miles!  
Ratchet: She needs to talk to someone about it! I can feel how scared she gets it is terrifying  
Leo: are we even sure it's even nightmares  
Megan: *Growls, runs after Leo* How dare you say that you complete aft!**

Rule Fifty: If Ratchet, IronHide, Prime, Galloway or Will and even Barricade are in an angry or bad mood, do not throw skittles at them and scream taste the rainbow be the rainbow and run away…

 **Skyler: You will get put in the brig  
Crissy: As funny as it was I question your sanity sometimes  
Skyler: Why don't you question it all the time…**

Rule Fifty One: DO NOT LET THE AUTO-BOTS PLAY MONOPLY

 **Skyler: They don't like it if they are losing  
Jessica: Ironhide blew up the board  
Megan: And Prime flipped the table  
Skyler: Ratchet just threw wrenches at us  
Sam: So next time let them win**

Rule Fifty Two: As a matter of fact don't let the bots play any board games

 **Skyler: As we stated above… they do not like losing**

Rule Fifty Three: Just because Skyler is eating a mac and cheese with bacon beard cone does not mean that she is pregnant

 **Skyler: Not that I know of any way  
Ironhide: I wouldn't be surprise with the amount for fragging you both do  
Ratchet: I would suggest you come to the med-bay as soon as possible  
Crissy: So?! Are we going to be Aunties?  
Skyler and Barricade: We are having twins; a femme and a mech,  
Everyone on base: Congrats **

Rule Fifty Four: Don't make fun of Skyler's cravings

 **Crissy: JUST DON'T  
Leo: But they are so weird!?  
Issy: It's doesn't matter how weird they are leave her and her craving alone**

Rule Fifty Five: Do not make fun of Skyler's stuffed toy collection

 **Megan: She will shoot you**


	5. Rules Fifty Six to Seventy

Crissy: Hi everyone, it's us again  
Skyler: and this time we own transformers  
Issy: No we don't Skyler stop lying  
Skyler: I wish we did though :(  
Jessica: Anyway here are rules fifty six to seventy I hope you enjoy!

Rule Fifty Six: Do not let the bots watch Deadpool

 **Skyler: Let's just say Wheeljack got one too many ideas**

Rule Fifty Seven: Do not scare the bots

 **Skyler: You will most defiantly get shot at  
Crissy: And you will of course get into trouble… won't you Skyler  
Issy: I think it's safe to say that Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet where NOT expecting that**

Rule Fifty Eight: Try not to annoy and or piss off that bots… yes that does include the Decepticons

 **Jessica: Again you will get shot at  
Kendrix: Just ask Skyler *sigh*  
Skyler: I can't help it… Ironhide is just so easy to rile up  
Megan: Just because he is doesn't mean you can do it Skyler,  
Skyler: You are all a bunch of party pooper you know that **

Rule Fifty Nine: Again…. do not make fun of Barricade and Skyler

 **Skyler: Yes Leo and Miles  
Megan: You both are just jealous that someone like Barricade can find a girlfriend and you both can't **

Rule Sixty: If Megatron and Starscream are mates… that does not make it any of your business

 **Issy: Yes that means you Skyler,  
Skyler: I was curious okay, and since I ended up as target practice… again. Does that make it a yes?**

Rule Sixty One: This might have already been said but since people/bots do not listen it is getting told again… Do not avoid your check-ups with Ratchet, there are made for reasons

 **Issy: He will hunt you down, if he can find you. Tie you to the bed and force you to undergo a check-up  
Ratchet: Skyler this does include you and also you Kendrix just because you are my mate doesn't mean you can try and avoid it **

Rule Sixty Two: Do not sneak out of the brig…

 **Skyler: Not only will you have to remain in their longer, but you will then have a guardian to watch over you and it will end up being Prowl and or Ironhide and they both have better things to do then watch over you**

Rule Sixty Three: Do not piss or annoy the girls on base if it is their time of month

 **Megan: Leo, Miles, both sets of twins…  
Kendrix: Some of the soldiers  
Issy: and sometimes our mates**

Rule Sixty Four: If playing Truth or Dare and you get dare… do not involve Prowl

 **Skyler: Let's just say someone dared me to kiss Prowl on the cheek, and tell him that I appreciate what he does for us at the base, he then glitched and I had to take him to Ratchet and then explain to him what had happened, Barricade wasn't impressed nore was Prowl when he woke up, and I of course got a lecture from Prime himself**

Rule Sixty Five: Do not ignore Optimus, Prowl and or Ratchet

 **Skyler: That is self-explanatory**

Rule Sixty Six: Yes this rule has been said several times and we have to keep putting it in here because someone cannot seem to follow said rule so do not swear around IronHide, Will, Optimus, Ratchet or Prowl… it doesn't matter if its English or in cybertron you will get in trouble

 **Megan: Just ask our trouble maker Skyler**

Rule Sixty Seven: If and when watching Nightmare Before Christmas try to remember to not watch it around the bots

 **Jessica: Or more so Red Alert if we are going to be honest  
Issy: Do we need to say why?**

Rule Sixty Eight: Do not make fun of Megatron even if he has changed his alt mode…

 **Skyler: I asked if he forgot how to fly since he is now a truck…  
Kendrix: Why?  
Jessica: Because Leo dared her too**

Rule Sixty Nine: Just because the fighting has stopped between the Auto-bots and Decepticons doesn't mean they will join our side…

 **Skyler: Unless you're Barricade, Shockwave, Thundercracker, and Soundwave**

Rule Seventy: Don't throw Salsa at Starscream and call him Giant Dorito Bot,

 **Skyler: Not only with you be Starscream's target you will also be Megatron's… just ask Leo,  
Leo: Never am I going to listen to Skyler again!**


	6. Rules Seventy One to Eighty Five

Kendrix: Welcome to Rules Seventy One through to Eighty Five  
Megan: We do not own Transformers  
Jessica: Yet…

Rule Seventy One: Do not judge Skyler over her obsession with Marvel

 **Skyler: Just ask the same people on Rule Thirty Two**

Rule Seventy Two: When you see a fight happening between the bots, wither it be two or more do not run towards them screaming this is Sparta… even if you are a part of the battle.

 **Skyler: If you do it in human form you will obviously almost get stood on, and or thrown across the room. And of course you will get confused looks if you are unlucky you will get all three; And if you are in your bot form again you will either get thrown across the room or wherever the fight is happened and you will be forced to sit out for the rest of the fight**

Rule Seventy Three: Do not play the Jaws theme when Prowl, Ratchet or IronHide walk into the room

 **Jessica: Just ask Leo what happened  
Leo: I would rather not experience that again  
Crissy: And Skyler of course was too busy pissing herself laughing **

Rule Seventy Four: Do not make fun of the names that Barricade and Skyler those for their Sparkling's

 **Skyler: What is wrong with the names: Lazer and Blaze?  
Jessica: Nothing ignore them**

Rule Seventy Five: No Horror movies at the base, not while the bots are around anyway

 **Isabelle: Not only is it because of Red Alert; but because of me, I refuse to sleep after watching them, well some of them anyway. But I am getting better at handling them, Prowl wasn't happy that he didn't get his recharge because he stayed up to make sure I was okay**

Rule Seventy Six: If you need to Recharge or sleep then do so, do not exceed over the three day period we do not need you hallucinate that the con's or someone is after you

 **Ratchet: Skyler…  
Skyler: Okay first off all that wasn't my fault, second of all… it wasn't my fault **

Rule Seventy Seven: Do not pissed of Skyler

 **Megan: I honestly cannot say who was angrier?  
Kendrix: Out Prime, Barricade and Skyler  
Crissy: Yes!  
Jessica: To be honest I have to say Skyler she is quite terrifying when she is anger… she put Megatron to shame  
Skyler: Well I think the twins learnt their lesson didn't they  
Barricade: As did you  
Skyler: I honestly cannot believe you took their side  
Barricade: I didn't take anyone side amica mea  
The girls: Uh…Oh **

Rule Seventy Eight: If you see Barricade running…. RUN!

 **Jessica: He pissed of Skyler  
Issy: Which then of course made Skyler throw stuff and shoot at him  
Megan: Let's just say she was in heaps of trouble when Optimus caught hold of her  
Kendrix: I honestly didn't know Prime could run that fast…  
Crissy: It is safe to say that she is now calming down… in the shooting range **

Rule Seventy Nine: If Skyler is in the shooting rage; please avoid it at all cost!

 **Megan: This also includes you Ironhide. She will not hesitate to shoot you either, even you are pretty proud of her aim**

Rule Eighty: Do not purposely try and make you boyfriend/girlfriend/mate jealous

 **Barricade: It is not like I meant to do it!  
Skyler: *Scoffs* Ha… righto Barricade  
Barricade: Skyler I am telling the truth it wasn't my fault  
Skyler: Yep whatever you say  
Kendrix: For those of you who don't know, we all went out on a date, myself and Ratchet, Isabelle and Prowl, Crissy and Optimus, Skyler and Barricade, Megan and Ironhide, and Jessica and Jazz. Skyler had to go to the bathroom. When she got back she found Barricade flirting with another female. We all ran… Barricade is in a hell of a lot of trouble… as is Skyler **

Rule Eighty One: Do not do online shopping

 **Jessica: The bots don't seem to like it when random packages rock up they of course think it could be something dangerous so if you do online shopping let Prime and or Prowl know.**

Rule Eighty Two: If and when you are leaving the base please let someone know

 **Isabelle: It doesn't matter who it is, if it a human and or bot… just let them know  
Megan: Skyler had all of us worried as hell  
Skyler: I was perfectly fine! I know how to defend myself!  
Kendrix: We are just glad that Barricade is her spark-mate**

Rule Eighty Three: Do not block the bond you have with your spark-mate if you have one

 **Jessica: Again this was Skyler  
Crissy: Barricade somehow managed to piss her off once again, and then that of course pissed of Barricade. So instead of one pissed of bot we had two  
Ironhide: And Barricade is such an aft when he is angry  
Skyler: You're telling me**

Rule Eighty Four: Do not tell Prowl off

 **Prowl: I will put you in the brig. Just ask Skyler, yes she was having a bad day but that does not mean she can take it out on everyone else**

Rule Eighty Five: Leave Skyler and her book collection alone if she find one missing without asking or out of place run…

 **Crissy: The twins thought it would be a great prank to hide all of Skyler's books…  
Issy: They are now all in the brig Optimus is watching them…**


	7. Rules Eighty Six to One Hundred

Skyler: And we are back! With rules Eighty Six to One Hundred!  
Kendrix: We made it! And we have many more to come  
Megan: We do not own Transformers  
Jessica: We do wish we did though

Rule Eighty Six: Again do not and I do repeat do not come between Skyler and her obsession with Harry Potter

 **Jessica: That was a very interesting day  
Megan: That is was  
Skyler: Oh come on I was not THAT bad  
Barricade: Amica Mea, you are that bad**

Rule Eighty Seven: Yes the girls like Suicide Squad no you can't make fun of them or the movie in front of them

 **Skyler: otherwise we will shoot you  
Megan: In another words Skyler will shoot you  
Crissy: Yes don't even try to bring us into it **

Rule Eighty Eight: Do not compare Dead shot to IronHide he doesn't like it very much

 **Megan: do I need to say who?**

Rule Eighty Nine: If Skyler wants to dress like Harley Quinn let her but do not wolf whistle Ratchet doesn't like it

 **Skyler: but I do make a good Harley Quinn, and Barricade can be my Mr. J just without the beatings and being abusive part**

Rule Ninety: Let Skyler watch Markiplier, he is one of her favourite You tubers along the side of Rose and Rosie, Seamus Gorman, Channon Rose and Rosanna Pansino, Joey Graceffa, Chills, Ryland Adams, Morgan Adams, and Shane Dawson

 **Skyler: They are all awesome! And I can't help but love them  
Crissy: I have to agree but you have to do other stuff as well not just sit there and watch them all day  
Skyler: You can't tell me what to do! I can and I will sit there and watch their channels if I want to you can't stop me!  
Isabelle: *sigh***

Rule Ninety One: Do not turn off Blank Space by I Prevail, even if she has had the song on repeat for hours now

 **Skyler: I can't help it, yes it is somewhat a screamo but it is still my favourite song!  
Kendrix: You would think it would drive everyone mad… well it did but they just gave up  
Megan: Bee seems to like it *Shrugs***

Rule Ninety Two: Yes Skyler is obsessed with True Blood and do not try to turn it off

 **Crissy: Skyler will literally murder you… okay so not really murder you butttt you would be wishing she did kill you  
Skyler: *Smiles innocently* Now shh Pam is on**

Rule Ninety Three: Yes Skyler will go on about her female Celeb crushes please do not make a big deal out of it

 **Skyler: That means you Cade I am with you but I can find female celebrities attractive**

Rule Ninety Four: Yes Skyler loves the L word that doesn't mean anything

 **Skyler: Yes I am bisexual but it doesn't mean I want to be with a female I love Cade**

Rule Ninety Five: Let Skyler write her fanfictions, she loves to write just let her do it

 **Jessica: Yeah seriously what is the big deal leave her alone**

Rule Ninety Six: Do not interrupt girl's day

 **Skyler: That means you Barricade  
Crissy: and Optimus  
Isabelle: and Prowl  
Megan: Ironhide  
Jessica: Jazz  
Kendrix: and last but not least Ratchet  
Ratchet, Prime, Jazz, Prowl, Barricade and IronHide: We just wanted to see our girls  
Skyler: Yeah I know but girl time is our time **

Rule Ninety Seven: Do not take Skyler's Netflix away you will most likely get yelled out and given the silent treatment

 **Crissy: *Snicker* Just ask Ratchet, he thought she was spending too much time watching TV shows and movies and needed to get out more, Skyler was pissed and she is now in the brig… again**

Rule Ninety Eight: So what if Barricade and Skyler share a female lover every now and then who are you to judge?

 **Skyler: Exactly**

Rule Ninety Nine: If you hear noises coming from another bots quarters knock before entering and if you do not hear a enter do not come in

 **Ironhide: I saw Skyler and Barricade is positions I didn't even know existed *Shudders***

Rule One Hundred: Yes Skyler sometimes talks to herself… no she is not crazy

 **Skyler: Yeah Ratchet it is totally normal**


End file.
